The present invention relates to processes for the preparation of novel aryl substituted nitrogen compounds, and more particularly, it relates to improved processes for the production of pharmaceutically desirable aryl imidazothiazoles, as well as to novel intermediate compounds obtained through such processes.
Certain imidazothiazoles have been found to have useful pharmaceutical and veterinary activity. For instance, the synthesis of tetramisole or racemic 2,3,5,6-tetrahydro-6-phenylimidazo[2,1-b]thiazole and its pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts is of considerable commercial interest because of the anthelminthic activity of such compounds. The enantiomers of this compound are well known and the laevorotatory isomer is extremely well suited to such uses, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,786.
As a consequence of such activity, various syntheses are known. In this connection, there are cited Raeymaekers et al, J. Med. Chem. 9, 545 (1966); Bakelien et al, Aust J. Chem. 21, 1557 (1968); Roy U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,234; McMemin U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,070; and Spicer U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,894.
The method used by Raeymaekers prescribes a reduction step involving sodium borohydride, a relatively expensive reducing agent, while Bakelien utilizes aziridine, the carcinogenicity of which renders it most undesirable for use in the manufacture of pharmaceutically active material. The procedures described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,070 and 3,726,894 lack regioselectivity in the first step of the reaction. This step involves reacting styrene oxide with either aziridine or 2-ethanolamine and results in a mixture of two isomers because the amine is attacked at the primary, or benzylic, carbon atom of the styrene oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,894 synthesizes tetramisole by reaction of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-4-phenylimidazolidin-2-thione with thionyl chloride, followed by treatment with a base. One disadvantage of this synthesis scheme is that the thione is prepared by hydroboration of 1-vinyl-4-phenylimidazolidin-2-thione, a commercially difficult step, and the vinyl starting compound is itself a degradation side product of tetramisole. This side product arises during racemization of the physiologically inactive d-enantiomer of tetramisole to the physiologically active d,l-tetramisole. Accordingly, the procedure is not a practical, independent synthesis of the starting compound.
The available literature reports other methods for synthesizing tetramisole, but all of them lack regioselectivity and have the capability of producing a mixture of tetramisole and so-called isotetramisole. Thus, the method described by Raeymaekers et al, Tetrahedron Letters, 1467 (1967) contemplates the reaction of 4-phenylimidazolidin-2-thione with ethylene bromide.
French Pat. No. 2,264,017 describes the synthesis of tetramisole through the reaction of a 2-bromo-4-phenylimidazoline with 2-chloroethanethiol, followed by cyclization. French Pat. Nos. 2,258,379 and 2,258,380 describe the synthesis of tetramisole by serially reacting 4-phenylimidazolidine-2-thione with chloroethanol and ethylene oxide and further cyclizing to obtain tetramisole. It is evident from these references that the cyclization is effected with equal facility on either of the two imidazolidine ring nitrogen atoms, so these processes inevitably produce a mixture of tetramisole and isotetramisole. French Pat. No. 2,264,018 sets forth a synthesis of tetramisole by reacting 1-(2-bromoethyl)-4-phenyl-2-chloroimidazoline with sodium sulfide, but there is no disclosure as to how the former compound is to be synthesized.